Konoha's Demon
by someoneplain
Summary: Naruto gets a gift from Kyuubi but it has a few advantages for the Kyuubi as well. Power is in Naruto just waiting to be tapped into. A magnificent blade, a gift from Yondaime as well. BEWARE! hints of yaoi in future


Konoha's Flirtatious Demon

**Konoha**

October 11th

It was the day after Naruto's 8th birthday where he had received his yearly present of punches, stabs, and jutsus thrown at him. We find him waking up in the hospital that the Hokage had unnecessarily brought him to, since no matter what had happened Naruto was always good as new the next morning, groaning about how the bright lights of the hospital and the sun decided to wake him up from a nice sleep.

The Hokage walked through the door after hearing the blonde boy out in the hallway, checking to make sure that he was fine. "Hey Oji-san, why do always bring me here it stinks and it's too bright!" he hollered as he notice the old man walk in to the room. 'Yep he is alright', he thought to himself. "Just making sure nothing is wrong with you", the Hokage said, chuckling at the thought of anything being _right_ about the boy, with the bottomless pit for a stomach and the loudest mouth in village. "Alright so out the door I go after you sign me out right jiji?" Naruto asked really getting pestered by the smell that the hospital always had. "No, not yet Naruto-kun, there is still one more test they need to do before you can be released. Nothing big or drastic, just a mental evaluation, then you will be free to go." "Aww, come on jiji nothing is wrong with my head, its fine", he knocked on his head to prove his point only to hurt himself from hitting a soft spot.

Just then a doctor with pale blonde hair walked in bowed to the Hokage and turned around to the patient. After looking through Naruto's charts he recognized that this was the demon child of Konoha, the same one that took out his friends by stomping on them as if they were merely just bugs to be squashed. He started to plan on what he could do without the Hokage killing him; while he was doing this he kept a straight face to keep the demon from alerting the Hokage to his plans. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but could you please step out for a moment I would prefer that he did not have any distractions," asked the Yamanaka. The Hokage nodded completely oblivious to the doctor's plan, because he had no clue what was needed for such a procedure of checking one's mental stability.

As the door clicked shut and the sound of footsteps walking away did the doctor turn his attention back towards Naruto, who was feeling quite wary, by the way the strange doctor was looking at him. That look… it reminded him of the … the villagers when they were planning to hurt him. Fear overcame the boy who instead of yelling or scrambling to get away just shut down, and laid there waiting for it to be over. Tsuneo Yamanaka, wanted to be exactly what his name meant an eternal hero to the village, and the only way he could get there now was to destroy the demon child. He did a few hand seals and waited till his hands shined with a sickly green chakra, he then clasped his hands around Naruto's head. Now all he had to do was keep his hands there long enough and the child would be dead, the only problem with that plan was that Kyuubi's chakra started to seep out and connected with Tsuneo's hands boiling moisture then turning the decrepit hand into ash. Following anyone's reaction to losing both hands, he screamed and writhed in pain on the hospital floor, shortly after the scream had erupted, a haze of demonic chakra spread throughout the room. The mist seemed to target one thing as it crept across the room, the Yamanaka, who was still there whimpering and muttering curse at the demon child. A few seconds was all it took as the Hokage slammed the door open, he was stunned to say the least at the sight that greeted his severely aged eyes. Naruto was sitting on his bed obscured by a mist of Kyuubi's chakra, and the psychiatrist on the floor missing his two hands that he had before he, the Hokage, had left the room. He heard a muttering of "The demon child's death date will be soon as he has now killed another villager." As he said this, the demonic chakra started to take the form of Kyuubi's head and his jaws closed around the Yamanaka burning everything that was just there a second ago.

Instead of dissipating like the Hokage hoped for, the mist accumulated around Naruto forming a cocoon around his now lying down body. The next thing he knows the body has vanished leaving scorch marks on the mattress and the sheets destroyed to a pile of ash on the floor. Now on high alert Sarutobi quickly thinks of his crystal ball pulls it out of his robe pocket and tries to locate Naruto, hoping that the Kyuubi's chakra doesn't interfere with the search of the little boy. No later had it located Naruto had the hospital staff run in to only see the ash, scorch marks and the ashes of a late Tsuneo. The Hokage dismissed how slow the hospital reaction time was to something this big and saw that Naruto was in a rundown apartment building in the deserted area of the village. It was the one part that never got rebuilt after the Kyuubi attack; because this was where many were killed, their blood drowning the streets and soaked up by the earth. The villagers say this was a cursed place; of course the Hokage thought it foolish and went as quickly as his once speedy legs could carry him to the "Cursed District".

As the apartment building that was shown on the crystal ball came into view, the Hokage heard something fearful, a bestial howl mixed in with a young child's screams. Flying up the stairs to the door where he pinpointed the source of the horrifying sound, charged through the door to find Naruto. Finding the bedroom he cringed at the sight of the young child's skin shrivel from intense heat and burn away to ash as it curled up, exposing his muscular system; his hospital gown long gone. After hearing someone behind him relieve himself of his breakfast outside remembered that he always had a squad of hidden Anbu guarding him. Turning around to see who his security was, but only saw porcelain masks, 'Ugh stupid masks. I would rather see their faces and know their names.' Taking in what their masks looked like and saw a snake, a wolf, a bear, a seal, and a bat. "Bat, Snake, Seal this is an A-ranked secret. The cover is that one of Orchimaru's old experiments surged with Kyuubi-like chakra but was restrained and is being taken care of. Now go and secure the area and redirect any that may come to investigate." Waiting till after they were gone looked over to the Anbu with the bear mask and asked, "Tenzo?" getting a nod in confirmation that it was 'Tenzo', "Can you suppress the presence of the Kyuubi's youkai?" The response was a simple, "I will try my best." As Tenzo started to prepare for a suppression jutsu another blood curdling yell erupted from the blonde that was now just organs and bones causing a green tint to all of the spectators' faces at seeing the heart still beating in a skinless body. With each beat of the heart a snapping of bones accompanied it and by an invisible force spaced them apart quickly joined together again by new bone provided by the Kyuubi.

**In Naruto's Seal**

The resounding water drops gentle woke Naruto from his dazed state; he lifted his head up from the water. "WAATTERRR! Why is there water in a hospital", finally surveying his surroundings and came to the conclusion that this was not the hospital. Unless there was ruined tunnel system under the hospital, because the only things that he could see were crumbled walls and a floor of shallow water, flowing yet not moving at all. A faint red glow caught Naruto's eye down the passage way, who rushed to see who had made a fire in a place like this. As he approached the corridor the emitted the glow his legs stopped moving yet his body had not, as if an invisible force was pulling him. The never ending hallways seemingly went by faster than Naruto could bring his heartbeat back to normal. Finally the mysterious force that had carried Naruto released its hold letting him drop unceremoniously to the ground. A siren's lullaby drifted out from behind the imposing gates that seemed to expand infinitely upwards, and Naruto being the brash young child he was dashed to see what was hidden in the foreboding darkness behind the gates.

"_Young child, you really do go rushing into danger don't you,"_ said an enchanting voice from behind the bars. Naruto scratched his head wondering what this person meant, and then figured out that it was an insult. His hand went from scratching his head to pointing his finger at the unknown entity, about to shout how people don't just go around insulting him and get away with it. However before it could even begin to be uttered that soothing voice chuckled softly yet manically retorting to his thoughts, _**"**__Now is that really true?"_ she said teasingly. That struck a sensitive nerve; he never liked to talk about those buried memories. The darkness from behind the gate started to be illuminated by a ray of moonlight falling upon a small pond surrounded by otherworldly flowers shining a mesmerizing red. There in the mysterious spotlight was a woman from what Naruto could tell, adorned in a flowing kimono that seemed as if it was never meant to touch the ground, and from where Naruto stood it didn't. The voice once again wafted through the space between Naruto and the still unnamed figure, **"**_How about we make a deal?"_ This seemingly innocent question, though enticing for some reason, caused Naruto to be wary. "Sure, what kind of deal", he asked wanting to know what this person would want, she already has the peace and isolation he craved for. Sure he was obnoxious and sociable, but all he really wanted was that one moment of peace where eyes weren't trying to burn into his back or desire his demise_. "I just want the chance to see the world again, to feel the grass beneath my feet, and to be myself once more"_, the ominous figure pleaded_, "In exchange I will teach you how to be strong. How would that be for a deal?"_ Naruto had to admit that would be a very good deal, just open the gate and get all of what was offered. However he wouldn't let a chance like this get by his distrust for strangers or people in general, asked "How do I know you will keep up your end of the deal?" _"Child I swear to you upon my soul that I will hold up my side for the deal and if I be lying, may the Shinigami himself claim my soul",_ was the reply to Naruto's question.

Taking that as a clear to go asked the obvious question, "How do I let you see the world again?" _"I have a way of doing it child just touch the gate and it is done",_ the entity instructed Naruto. As Naruto touched the gate his body was overcome with such intense pain that it felt as if all of Konoha's ninja threw every fire jutsu known to the shinobi world, with him as their target. It brought up a memory faintly resembling this and he laughed at how he thought how that beating was painful. But he heard another voice laughing that was not his own, instead of a laugh forced through pain this one was maniacal and sinister. As he peeked through the bars instead of the peaceful pond and its guardian there were flames, and not the ones that belonged in a cottage home but the ones seen on the battle field burning and reflecting off the blood of comrades and enemies. In place of the feminine figure there was a monumental sized fox with a menacing grin, that threatened to split its face, and a satisfied look in its malicious eyes as it watched Naruto laugh yet writhe in pain. "**Why do you laugh, you incompetent human? Do you not know what pain is!**" The Kyuubi howled in outrage as it was putting most of its effort into causing pain in the young boy. Then as if by unseen force the attempt at pain altered to healing and changing the boy's body to be more capable. Kyuubi stood there eyes blinking in total confusion, wondering how the intense urge to destroy the puny varmint had changed into the opposite and helped him out through altering his body.


End file.
